<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>subarashi sekai | прекрасный мир by posholnahyipojaluista7a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883587">subarashi sekai | прекрасный мир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a'>posholnahyipojaluista7a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Best Friends, Codependency, I'll finish this work someday, KPOP-AUFEST, M/M, Slow Build, Smoking, Some Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survival, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня действительно хороший день.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>subarashi sekai | прекрасный мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>первую главу можно читать как полноценный повседневный драббл, потому что я не уверена, когдп вернусь это все дописывать.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ендже застывает на месте, когда открывает дверь спальни. Ничего не может с собой поделать, просто стоит и смотрит на сидящую на полу женщину. Он поначалу принял ее за ходячую, но потом услышал хриплое, вялое бормотание и увидел возведенные к потолку в молитвенном жесте руки. Ендже на пару секунд чувствует что-то при виде ее пыльного ободранного платья и грязной кожи, которая висит на костях, как еще одна зажеванная тряпка из чужого гардероба. На пару секунд в груди все сжимается так крепко и тесно, что хочется разрыдаться. На пару секунд Ендже задыхается безграничной жалостью и думает взять ее с собой. Но его отпускает. Сердце бьется ровно, так, будто Ендже сидит с утра на кухне и пьет кофе перед работой, а не стоит посреди чужой разрушенной жизни. Еще один защитный механизм психики, один из многих, о которых он узнал после того, как апокалипсис придавил мир огромной бетонной плитой. Женщина даже не обращает на него внимания, она, наверное, давно перестала осознавать происходящее, и Ендже закрывает скрипящую дверь. Спускается по лестнице. Выходит на улицу. Ендже думает о том, что Джексон, проверяющий сейчас другой дом, наверняка лег бы костьми, чтобы помочь. Кормил бы с ложки, тащил на спине, разговаривал, даже одевал, если бы пришлось. Джексон ни за что не оставил бы кого-то за спиной.</p><p>Ендже достает из кармана маленький белый мелок и чертит на входной двери огромный крест.</p><p>Припасов нет. Выживших нет тоже.</p><p>.</p><p>Они нашли друг друга пару месяцев назад в Инчоне и с тех пор ни разу не были порознь. Прошли до Пучхона, даже были в горах. Они направлялись в Сеул, наивно полагая, что там найдут помощь, и быстро поняли, что если и есть тупик в мире, где все дороги теперь открыты, то это был он. Сеул был как консервная банка, грохочущая в рюкзаке Джексона, только вместо кукурузы — миллионы ходячих и запах тухлятины, который был слышен на километры вперед. Такой тяжелый и плотный, что идти сквозь было мучительно, будто все тело застревало в густой стене гнили.</p><p>Ты можешь быть хорошо сложен, можешь уметь драться и отлично сворачивать головы монтировкой. Ты можешь найти себе дом или подвал, закрыться там и попытаться переждать весь ужас. Ты можешь молиться каждое утро и каждую ночь, ставить свечки в церкви и бить колени об пол напротив алтаря. Но если ты один, твои шансы пережить день падают к нулю ежеминутно.</p><p>Ендже не представляет, кто в кого вцепился первым, да это и не важно.</p><p>Важно то, что Джексон бы не выжил без Ендже.</p><p>Важно то, что Ендже бы не выжил без Джексона.</p><p>Джексон сегодня в особенно хорошем настроении. Он нашел полудохлое кимчи в холодильнике с вырванной с корнем дверцей и теперь улыбается. Ендже пытается разглядеть ямочки на его щеках, но слишком давно жизнь не предоставляла шанса побриться. На заднем дворе домика, в котором они сегодня проведут ночь, стоит баня — маленькая и крепкая, а за поворотом — неглубокий и <i>о господи</i> чистый колодец. Ендже не помнит, когда в последний раз они мылись. Стирали одежду. Он иногда забывает, как вообще человеческая кожа может выглядеть без синяков, ссадин и налета крови, земли и пота. Ендже кажется, что если бы не Джексон рядом, то, наверное, он со временем стал бы хрипеть так же, как трупы на улицах, просто потому что забыл бы, как звучит речь.</p><p>Ендже остается поправить забор и натянуть веревки с дребезжащими банками по всему периметру, забить окна и разложить припасы, пока Джексон уходит натаскать воды. В предбаннике находятся сухие, аккуратно сложенные по стенке поленья, Ендже запихивает их плотно в печь, поджигает пожелтевшую старую газету и бросает туда же, прежде чем закрыть угольно-черную дверцу. На пальцах остаются следы сажи. Он улыбается.</p><p> </p><p>— Пожалуй, стоит подстричься.</p><p>Джексон смотрится в достаточно крупный, чтобы что-то разглядеть, осколок зеркала и, когда замечает на себе взгляд Ендже, смешно кривит намыленные губы. Он бреется, счастливо соскребая с щек отросшую жесткую щетину, и становится видно здоровый румянец. Волосы действительно отросли — Ендже задумчиво проводит рукой по мокрому, свежевымытому затылку и чувствует, как кончики черных прядей почти достают до уровня плеч. С них капает за шиворот футболки, и это приятное ощущение. Тоже одно из немногих за последние месяцы. Возможно, стоит сходить и поискать в доме ножницы. Если повезет, то даже не ржавые. Обычно они отрезали волосы ножом: спереди, чтобы видеть, куда идешь и в кого стреляешь, сзади, чтобы ни одна тварь, живая или мертвая, не воспользовалась возможностью схватить и впиться в глотку. Нельзя терять бдительность. Нельзя расслабляться.</p><p>Ты не в безопасности. Ее просто не существует.</p><p>Даже сейчас, когда Ендже, распаренный и спокойный, сидит в предбаннике на постеленной кем-то пыльной тряпке. Когда слушает в первом ряду бенефис Вана Джексона и его голой задницы. Когда от тела и одежды пахнет, наконец, мылом, и больше не хочется отключить обоняние из-за невыносимой вони. Даже в эти моменты, Ендже периодически приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть в мутное окошко и проверить дом, забор, дорогу.</p><p>Безопасности нет.</p><p>Но сегодня все равно действительно хороший день.</p><p>Ендже встает на ноги и кивает Джексону. Идеально отработанное движение, значащее все, в зависимости от ситуации. Он направляется к дому, чтобы найти дурацкие ножницы, и мысленно молится — <i>пожалуйста</i>. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Вселенная примагнитит их, оставит на столе, на полу, да хоть в голове трупа, иначе Джексон сожрет его. Просто заноет, заговорит и доколупает до смерти. Раз уж Джексон нашел зеркало, в котором может видеть себя, очередную неровную стрижку его упрямое самолюбие не переживет. И, если честно, Ендже ему за это благодарен. Джексон — восьмое чудо старого Света, и первое — нового. Сильное, прорывное и непробиваемое, как танк. Это он после ужасающего, могильного Сеула предложил двигаться на север. <i>Там граница</i>, — сказал и затянулся любимой сигаретой. — <i>Может, за ней лучше</i>. Джексон поставил цель и дал надежду — и это все, что было необходимо им обоим, чтобы продолжать идти. Ендже подходит к дому и ни разу не оборачивается проверить баню. Он не боится оставлять свой пост, не боится оставлять Джексона одного. Джексон может хоть тысячу лет притворяться придурком и напевать рождественские песни в конце жаркого августа, только рядом с розовым, круглым мылом на полке лежит мачете, а зеркало он разбил на случай, если зажигалка перестанет работать. Он может постоять за себя. И, наверное, за всех в этом мире.</p><p>Внутри пахнет костром и сыростью дома, в котором давно никто не живет. Они притащили с улицы пустую бочку, разожгли огонь — ненадолго, только чтобы сварить в консервных банках кашу. Перед входной дверью свален пузатый старый комод, поэтому сегодня они оба смогут поспать. Сон у них не бывает ни глубоким, ни спокойным, но Ендже почему-то кажется, что в эту ночь они даже смогут выспаться, а не просто закрыть глаза на несколько часов, а потом открыть их и понять, что ничего не изменилось. Ендже чувствует на поясе теплую руку Джексона и не может точно сказать, кому это объятие, эта близость нужнее, но не боится признаться, что с ощущением шершавых пальцев на животе темнота уже не кажется такой опасной.</p><p>— Я положил в рюкзак яблоко, слона, термометр, завтрак, открытку, бутылку, небоскреб, цветы, свитер, палку, тетрадь, ботинок, море, ложку, серебро, фольгу и… — Ендже задумывается на пару секунд, чтобы придумать слово — не слишком длинное, но не связанное с предыдущим, — и миксер.</p><p>Джексон тяжело вздыхает. Целый километр протащить на своей спине Ендже — конечно, нет проблем. Сыграть в игру, где нужно запоминать каждое названное слово — нет, это не его остановочка. Он раскрывает ладонь и начинает заново загибать пальцы:</p><p>— Я положил в рюкзак яблоко, слона, термометр, завтрак, открытку, бутылку, небоскреб, цветы, свитер, палку, тетрадь, ботинок, море и свою любовь к Чхве Ендже.</p><p>— Перестань, — Ендже несильно хлопает Джексона по руке. — Ты проиграл.</p><p>— Что, отвергаешь меня? Ты ужасный человек.</p><p>Джексон произносит это прямо Ендже в затылок — проникновенно и особенно театрально, так, как умеет только он. Ендже готов поклясться, что сейчас его сверлят сзади взглядом человека, которого только что предали и оскорбили в лучших чувствах. В груди рождается тихий, довольный смешок, от которого становится щекотно. Джексон тут же мягко похлопывает Ендже по ребрам, как будто поощряет. <i>Смейся. Улыбайся. Давай, так и делают люди</i>.</p><p>— Задача состоит в том, чтобы вспомнить и повторить всю цепочку вещей, а не в том, чтобы признаться кому-то в любви.</p><p>— Прости, я не понимаю по-корейски.</p><p>А потом Джексон проходится пальцами по ребрам. Ендже не вскрикивает только потому, что приучил себя не кричать. Щекотка сводит его с ума, наполняет грудную клетку тоннами тех коротких смешков, и главное не выпустить их наружу. Ендже рывком разворачивается лицом к Джексону, отвечает на нападение нападением и пытается залезть на него сверху, чтобы выиграть преимущество в этой абсолютно глупой детской борьбе. Им нельзя шуметь, нельзя валять друг друга по полу, нельзя случайно задевать ногами бочку и беситься до боли в животе от сдерживаемого смеха. Им полагается молча ждать наступления следующего дня. Только невозможно все время жить в тупом ожидании и делать его своим смыслом жизни. Такие дни, как сегодняшний, — почти спокойные, удачные, счастливые, — именно эти дни в конечном итоге заставляют их не просто открывать глаза каждое утро, а вставать. Идти дальше. Ставить бесконечные кресты на бесконечных дверях. Убивать ходячих, дышать их запахом, видеть их за поворотом или в кустах, слышать их хрипы. Уставать, плакать. Хотеть жить.</p><p>Это нормально. Так и делают люди.</p><p>Ендже валится обратно на пол. Дышит быстро и шумно, закашливается, снова дышит. У него бешено бьется сердце и лицо болит от улыбки. Он смотрит в темноту потолка, и ему кажется, что внутрь залили кипяток из кружки, только что снятой с костра, и теперь внутри горячо и приятно. Потому что Джексон снова кладет свою руку на живот и гребет его под свой бок. И все хорошо.</p><p>Завтра наступит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>